Notatnik RJL
by Kruk
Summary: Okres Pierwszej Wojny. Remusa Lupina dręczą różne myśli i nie może zasnąć. W końcu postanawia je zapisać.


_31 października 1981_

Nie mogę zasnąć dzisiejszej nocy. Ilekroć przykładam głowę do poduszki, wracają do mnie wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni: Mroczny Znak nad domem mojego sąsiada (tego, który świetnie grał w remika); wybór Strażnika dla Jamesa i jego rodziny; ostatnie spotkanie z Syriuszem, dwa dni temu, okraszone wizytą ściganego przez aurora Śmierciożercy. Przez ostatnie lata widziałem i przeżyłem wiele, jednakże minione dni były wyjątkowo bogate w wydarzenia, nawet jak na ten czas...

Niedawno usłyszałem, że Ministerstwo wznowiło poszukiwania nieludzi: podobno Czarny Pan znowu przeciągnął parę wampirów na swoją stronę. To może być jedynie plotka, ale nie da się nie spostrzec, że Ministerstwo panikuje, zupełnie jakby po stronie Voldemorta stanęły wszystkie istniejące wampiry, wilkołaki, centaury, olbrzymy... to zaś niepokoi mnie do tego stopnia, że postanowiłem ponownie przeprowadzić się w tajemnicy: tym razem do maleńkiej kamieniczki, położonej w rejonach zamieszkiwanych przez samych mugoli. W tych czasach wilkołaki nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie. Nowe mieszkanie, choć ciasne, jest dla mnie oazą spokoju; jedynym, acz znacznym minusem jest jego położenie: z dala od przyjaciół czuję się bardzo osamotniony.

Kiedy po raz kolejny przed oczami stanęła mi scena w kawiarni, wstałem i podszedłem do okna. Niewiele mogę przez nie zobaczyć - sąsiednie domy, biegnącą w dole uliczkę i cieniutki sierp księżyca, lśniący srebrno na miejskim niebie. Obserwowałem przez chwilę jak jakiś człowiek, skulony z zimna, biegnie po chodniku i znika za rogiem. Poza nim jednym, uliczka była pusta, niemal wymarła, światła pogaszone. Odetchnąłem parę razy rześkim, pachnącym spalinami powietrzem i, dygocząc z zimna w samej tylko nocnej koszuli, wróciłem do łóżka.

Zimno otrzeźwiło mnie, wypłaszając resztki senności. Zapaliłem lampkę - po raz trzeci tej nocy - i sięgnąłem po pierwszą z brzegu książkę. Odkryłem, że to stara rozprawka o związku między używaniem czarnej magii a moralnością. Otworzyłem ją, przeczytałem wstęp i uznałem, że dalsza lektura nie ma sensu - i tak nic nie zrozumiem. Zbyt jestem zdenerwowany: swoimi rozwiniętymi zmysłami wyczuwam coś niepokojącego, jednak nie umiem określić, co to jest. Sięgnąłem zatem po zeszyt i pozwoliłem myślom powrócić.

Dobrze wiem, że ktoś musi donosić Voldemortowi o naszych planach - ostatnie niepowodzenia nie mogą być dziełem przypadku, jest ich też zdecydowanie za wiele, by mówić o pechu... Te wszystkie nieudane pułapki, dwie spalone kryjówki, wreszcie - strata Ivonne... Dodatkowo, dlaczego tamten Śmierciożerca znalazł się we właśnie tej kawiarni, w której spotkaliśmy się z Syriuszem po rzuceniu Zaklęcia Fideliusa?

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem podejrzewany. Interesuję się czarną magią, jestem wilkołakiem... Powszechnie wiadomo, że Voldemort obiecuje podległym mu przemieńcom powrót do człowieczeństwa w zamian za wierną służbę i wydanie mu kogoś. Taka propozycja jest niewątpliwie kusząca, rozpala w głowie płomienie... Więc to jest możliwe?, myśli wielu. Nie wiedziałem, nikt nie mówił... Jak?... Koniec męczarni, tego piekła, że komuś wyrządzi się krzywdę?... Marzenie... Ale - Voldemorcie propozycje są zawsze fałszywe. I, co ważniejsze, faktem jest, że chodzi o zdradę przyjaciół - tych, którzy dla mnie tyle poświęcili, tak wiele ryzykowali... W mojej naturze nie leży zdrada i wiem, że Huncwoci to w gruncie rzeczy pamiętają; po prostu, jak wszyscy teraz, tracą zmysły. Mimo tej świadomości - boli. To jest, bądź co bądź, brak zaufania. A także paskudna świadomość, że skoro większość podejrzewa mnie, prawdziwy zdrajca pozostaje poza podejrzeniami. I poza kontrolą.

Zdrajca. To elektryzuje. W tej naszej zgranej grupie, poszerzonej po zakończeniu Hogwartu o dodatkowe osoby, jest ktoś, komu zależy na naszej zgubie. Niebezpieczny, fałszywy, pokrętny - i nieznany.

Po raz setny chyba, a kolejny tej nocy, zacznę rozpatrywać kolejne osoby, które przewinęły się przez nasze zebrania, wyłączając tylko Harry'ego.

James i Lily. Ich odrzucam od razu. Co prawda plan "to mnie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo" jest im na pewno znany, ale oni mi wcale nie pasują. Są zbyt szczerzy, otwarci - nie wyczuwam w nich krzty fałszu. Nie spodziewam się też, by rodzice kilkunastomiesięcznego dziecka myśleli o zdradzaniu kogokolwiek. O ile się orientuję, wychowawcom małego dziecka natychmiast zmieniał się system wartości i na pierwszych miejscach znajdowały się przespane spokojnie noce. No i Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Załóżmy, że Potterowie szpiegują - tak długo, jak Strażnik Tajemnicy nie zechciałby ich wydać, Czarny Pan i jego poplecznicy nawet nie mogliby się skontaktować ze swoimi informatorami. Chyba, że mieliby w mocy również Strażnika... Gdyby Strażnik Tajemnicy donosił...

Na samą myśl się wzdragam.

Syriusz. Łapa... zdrajcą? To byłoby najgorsze. Raz, że wówczas nasi przyjaciele byliby zgubieni, dwa, że straciłbym wiarę. Największa przyjaźń, jakiej kiedykolwiek byłem świadkiem, okazałaby się całkowitym złudzeniem.

Hm, Łapa. Skomplikowana osobowość. Bywa gwałtowny, nadpobudliwy; miewa doprawdy szalone pomysły, czasami wręcz makabryczne, co ostatnio dość łatwo było zauważyć. Ale, o ile znam Syriusza - teraz nie jestem pewien nawet znajomości samego siebie - jemu nie powstałaby w głowie myśl o zdradzie. Jest zbyt, aż do przesady, lojalny. I wierny sobie. Kiedy nienawidzi, jak Snape'a, był gotów na wszystko, byleby zaszkodzić. Kiedy uwielbia - jak Jamesa, a teraz także jego rodzinę - również jest gotów na wszystko, byle tylko pomóc... Nie, to nie może być on.

Z Huncwotów pozostał mi już tylko Peter. On? Cichy, do niedawna czerwieniejący, kiedy miał coś powiedzieć, nieporadny, zapominający różdżki, niesamowicie do nas przywiązany. Za słaby.

Dumbledore...

Chwileczkę.

Glizdogon jest taki miękki. W mig uległby wpływowi kogoś silniejszego.

Hm... Zastanówmy się jeszcze raz, jaki on jest.

Nieśmiały w porównaniu z resztą naszej paczki, lekko na uboczu. Znam go nieźle (kiedy James i Syriusz świrowali we dwoje, bądź odrabiali zarobione podczas tego świrowania szlabany, w dormitorium pozostawaliśmy Peter i ja) i mniej więcej orientuję się, dlaczego Glizdogon trzyma się z nami, mimo że z pozoru nie pasuje. W wielu grupkach spotyka się kogoś słabszego, którym silniejsza reszta opiekuje się albo wysługuje, w zamian oczekując - choćby nieświadomie - bycia przy nich i podziwiania.

Szukający opiekuna... silnego opiekuna...

_O, Boże!_

Peter to pierwsza osoba, która pasuje. I... jest bliski Potterom.

_Nie, nie..._

To nie musi być on. Większość, jeżeli kogoś podejrzewa, to mnie... Jedynie ja wiem na pewno, że to pomyłka, Nawet ich rozumiem... Boli. Rzucone niesłusznie oskarżenie zraniłoby wiele osób. Ktoś mógłby je też potraktować jako moją próbę ukrycia się za plecami oskarżonej przeze mnie osoby...

Przede mną stoi pamiątkowe zdjęcie naszej czwórki. Pamiętam doskonale, jak je robiliśmy, za pomocą czarów ustawiając aparat i robiąc miny; śmiejąc się tak, że drżały nam ręce z różdżkami. W końcu zrobiliśmy zdjęcie i zbiegliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, oczywiście spóźniając się popisowo.

Uśmiechamy się do mnie wszyscy - każdy na swój sposób. Tacy beztroscy i weseli... Żadnemu z nas nie przyszłoby do głowy, że będziemy się zastanawiali, które z nas jest szpiegiem; że będziemy żyli w takim strachu...

Spojrzenie Petera, jasne, ufne. To jakaś pomyłka. To nie może być on!... Nie może, kropka.

Jeśli nie on, to kto? James? Lily? Syriusz? Dumbledore??? A może maleńki Harry?

_Ktoś jeszcze inny?_

Hm... Nikt inny nie jest ani trochę prawdopodobny...

Peter.

Jego zachowanie ostatnio... nerwowość... Może to dlatego, że zwróciłem na to uwagę, ale... zgadza się.

(Drżą mi ręce, kiedy to zapisuję, serce wali jak oszalałe.)

Dobrze, że zdecydowali się na to Zaklęcie. Potterowie będą bezpieczni. A Syriusza jutro wykopię choćby i spod ziemi, powiem mu wszystko. Nawet jeśli mi nie uwierzy. I trzeba porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Najpierw. Z samego świtu. I z całą resztą...

I to wszystko muszę zrobić sam... Podejrzewany.

*

Usiadł na łóżku i, oplótłszy ramionami nogi, długo patrzył przez okno. Usiłował nie myśleć już więcej.

Nad ranem zapadł w dziwny, niespokojny sen. Były w nim splątane, osnute pajęczynami gałęzie w Zakazanym Lesie, gonitwy, czyste, lodowate niebo i księżyc... Jedynym, co tak naprawdę zapamiętał, był obrazek Jamesa i Lily, machających do niego i uśmiechających się szeroko, jakby na fotografii. I pies, odbiegający szybko, zarówno od Remusa jak i tamtej dwójki...

Obudził się z krzykiem. Zegarek wskazywał szóstą rano.

Tak zaczął się pierwszy listopada 1981 roku.


End file.
